Don't Cry
by rururei
Summary: "Sesuatu yang begitu dekat sekaligus begitu jauh". Didedikasikan untuk event NaruSasu Day 2014 yang diadakan Shrine. All Hail SasuNaru, Long Live NaruSasu!


Sesuatu yang begitu dekat sekaligus begitu jauh. Sesuatu yang tidak bisa dibeli, tidak bisa dicuri, tidak bisa dikembalikan dan tidak kuasa dihindari. Sesuatu yang disebut manusia sebagai waktu.

Waktu yang bisa menyembuhkan. Waktu yang bisa juga menyakitkan.

Entah berapa lama waktu yang dia lalui dengan keheningan sebagai apa yang senantiasa melingkupinya.

Biar saja orang-orang mengira bahwa dia adalah bocah paling berisik sedunia. Sesungguhnya dia malah bisa dimasukkan ke dalam golongan manusia paling kesepian di muka bumi –hanya saja tidak ada yang mau repot-repot mengerti, apalagi mengusir sedikit dari kesepian itu.

Rasanya perasaannya sendiri sudah kebas meskipun setiap kali dia berjalan di dalam keramaian, ngilu itu konstan memalu-malu dada. Berbagai pertanyaan bergelayut di dalam kepala, menarik lagi rentetan pertanyaan setengah menggugat yang berduyun-duyun menjejali otak. Dia merasa penuh –penuh oleh kekosongan.

Orang-orang tertawa. Orang-orang tersenyum. Orang-orang saling berbicara.

Dia mengayunkan kaki di antara kerumunan, memasang senyum di bibir yang merekah seperti matahari muncul dari balik awan. Barangkali tidak ada seorang pun yang bisa melihat secuil kesedihan di mata biru langitnya –ketika dia menatap nanar pada papan reklame keluarga bahagia yang dipasang di tengah kota, ketika dia melintasi taman tempat anak-anak kecil bermain, ketika dia melihat seorang gadis kecil berjalan sambil makan arum manis bersama ayah dan ibunya.

Hal sederhana semacam duduk di ayunan dengan tangan lembut sang ibu mendorong punggungnya pun tidak pernah dia rasakan.

Hatinya sedingin musim gugur. Perasaannya berjatuhan seperti daun-daun yang gugur dari tangkainya, meninggalkan ranting-ranting kosong yang menengadah ke langit.

Demi desa yang menjadi tempat yang paling ingin dia lindungi di dunia, dia telah memilih. Satu hal yang dipilihnya itu adalah berusaha menutupi semua kegetiran dengan menjadi sosok yang tidak pernah terlihat getir.

Tapi tetap saja.

Setiap kali mata birunya melayang pada bukit besar itu, di mana wajah-wajah yang disebut pahlawan terukir gagah dan megah, perasaan menggugatnya muncul kembali. Antara bangga dan merasa kehilangan, antara marah dan ingin mengembalikan, antara sedih dan senang –dia tidak tahu lagi. Orang-orang lain yang terselamatkan masih bisa menghirup udara bebas hingga sekarang, tertawa dan bahagia bersama orang-orang terkasih. Sementara sang pahlawan meninggalkan nama yang dikenang sepanjang masa –atau baginya, seraut wajah dari batu yang tidak bisa mengatakan 'selamat datang' ketika dia pulang.

_Seandainya. Seandainya. Seandainya._

Kata 'seandainya' adalah kata paling menyakitkan di dunia.

Hari ini pun pasti sama saja.

"Naruto."

Sama dinginnya dengan musim gugur.

"Naruto, bangun."

Dia akan bangun, membuka mata dan menemukan kamar apartemennya yang berantakan seperti biasa.

"Bangunlah."

Tapi ada yang lain ketika telinganya menangkap suara yang asing itu –lembut seperti nyanyian yang merdu.

Sepasang matanya seperti digantungi beban berat ketika dia mencoba berkedip. Figur samar-samar itu mulai terbentuk wujudnya begitu dia membuka mata.

Sebuah senyuman hangat adalah hal pertama yang dia lihat. Bibirnya terperangah tanpa kata-kata. Sosok itu masih tersenyum, seperti ingin menenangkan. Kemudian berbagai macam perasaan memenuhi rongga dadanya, bercampur baur menjadi satu hingga sulit didefinisikan. Jari-jari tangannya bergerak seperti ingin menggapai, tapi sekujur tubuhnya terasa kaku akibat sensasi luar biasa yang melandanya.

"_Ohayou, _Naruto."

Tangan lembut itu terulur membelai wajahnya. Betapa hangat. Betapa menyenangkan. Betapa menenangkan. Betapa dia rela melakukan apa saja untuk mendapatkan sentuhan itu.

Mata birunya seperti menolak untuk berkedip, takut kalau-kalau sosok di depannya itu akan menghilang. Wajah cantik berkulit putih. Surai merah tua yang tergerai panjang. Sepasang biji mata cemerlang.

"Apa tidurmu nyenyak?"

Sebuah suara lain meningkahi keheningan. Dia mengalihkan pandang pada sosok baru yang muncul di samping ranjang, membuat dadanya kembali buncah oleh berbagai macam perasaan. Sebuah senyum menyusul. Senyum yang nyata. Wajah yang nyata –dengan sepasang mata biru terang dan helaian surai pirang. Sungguh nyata, bukan hanya seraut wajah yang dipahat di bukit batu.

"Kenapa wajahmu seperti itu?"

Kedua sosok di dekatnya itu tertawa kecil. Dia hanya mampu menggeleng sembari berusaha menahan air mata yang mendesak di sudut matanya.

"Ayo, bangun dari ranjangmu, bocah pemalas."

Dia membiarkan tangannya dibimbing oleh kehangatan itu, melangkahkan kaki keluar kamar dengan kemampuan berbicara yang masih hilang. Dia kembali terperanjat menemukan sesuatu yang lain di ruangan berikutnya dan kemudian hanya bisa berkedip memandang dua sosok di dekatnya.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Naruto."

Matanya panas memandang kue tart besar berlapis krim putih yang diletakkan di atas meja. Lilin-lilin kecil beraneka warna terpasang di atas kue itu, menyala dengan api menari-nari. Punggungnya didorong lembut oleh dua pasang tangan, menghadap ke meja tempat kue itu berada.

Segala macam kata di dunia tidak bisa menggambarkan perasaannya sekarang.

"Tiup lilinmu, Naruto."

Dia memandang lilin-lilin itu, menyala tenang seperti ingin menularkan kehangatan. Kedua bahunya diremas lembut.

"Ucapkan permohonanmu."

Bisikan itu menghampiri telinganya dan dia menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Kedua matanya menutup dan dia mengucapkan doa di kedalaman hatinya.

Senyum terkembang di bibir begitu dia membuka mata kembali. Dia bersiap untuk meniup lilin ketika sesuatu yang ganjil merasuki pemahamannya. _Kehangatan itu menghilang._ Tidak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan sosok lain di sampingnya dan dia membalikkan tubuh dengan panik. Kedua matanya mencari-cari, meneliti dan mencoba menemukan apa yang dia yakini ada di sana.

Rasa dingin –yang meskipun familiar tetapi tetap tidak menyenangkan, mulai menjalari tubuhnya.

"_Okaa-san."_

Dia disergap kekalutan yang membuat sesak nafas.

"_Otou-san."_

Sekeras apapun dia berteriak, tetap tidak ada jawaban.

Tubuhnya gemetar dan terjatuh lemas di dekat meja tempat kue tart putih itu berada. Lilin-lilin di atasnya mulai lumer dan hampir habis menyala.

Kelopak matanya terkatup kembali. Dadanya naik turun dengan air mata mengalir tanpa bisa dibendung.

_Okaa-san._

_Otou-san._

Matanya terbuka hanya untuk mendapati keheningan yang sudah biasa. Dia memandang pada seisi kamar tempatnya berbaring, tersenyum pahit menyadari bahwa di sana memang tidak ada siapa-siapa.

Semuanya tidak nyata. Yang nyata hanyalah air matanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

**Don't Cry**** (c) rururei**

**.**

_Happy NaruSasu day ^_^_

_All Hail SasuNaru, Long Live NaruSasu!_

_Mohon maaf kalau fic ini terkesan tidak menggunakan prompt yang tersedia karena saya baru membaca deskripsi event tadi malam (jarang bisa online lama. Heuheu). Anggap saja "waktu" di sini adalah tentang Naruto yang mendambakan "masa lalu" dan "masa depan" yang berbeda menyangkut orang tuanya *mekso*_

_Kalaupun fic ini tidak diterima karena tidak memenuhi syarat, tak apalah, yang penting saya bisa menulis lagi ^^_

_Fanfic ini terinspirasi dari Naruto Movie: Road to Ninja dan merupakan fanfic pertama saya yang ber-setting canon. Banyak sekali scene dalam film itu yang membuat saya menangis. Ah. Melihat naru menangis dan bersedih benar-benar membuat hati saya tergerak. _

_Beberapa adegan dan kalimat dalam fanfic ini juga saya ambil dari film tersebut._

**.**

**.**

**Naruto, from now on you will face lots of hard and painful memories.**

**Make sure you cherish yourself. Cherish your dream. Have the confidence to make your dreams come true.**

_**Uzumaki Kushina – Naruto Movie: Road to Ninja**_

**.**

**.**

Dia berdiri di depan pintu. Wajah kaku. Kedua tangan terkepal. Ekspresi tampak ditegar-tegarkan sebelum kemudian sebuah senyum dikembangkan. Satu tarikan nafas panjang dan dia membuka suara.

"_Tadaima."_

Pintu itu didorong hingga terbuka. Kedua kaki terayun masuk. Mula-mula ringan, tapi kemudian berubah lebih berat dan perlahan sebelum akhirnya benar-benar terhenti. Senyum di bibir berubah menjadi getir, lalu padam sama sekali. Pandangannya diedarkan ke sekeliling ruangan, meneliti isi tempat tinggalnya sendiri.

Kepala pirang itu jatuh terkulai.

Bukankah dia sudah tahu bahwa tidak ada yang akan menjawab perkataannya? Bahwa tidak ada yang akan mengatakan _"okaeri" _ untuk menyambutnya?

Tapi tetap saja. Dadanya sakit.

Dia berjalan ke kamar, mengganti pakaiannya, pergi ke kamar mandi lalu berbaring di ranjang dengan dua mata mengarah pada langit-langit. Mimpi kemarin malam masih teringat cukup jelas, membuatnya was-was untuk kembali memejamkan mata malam itu. Bagaimana jika dia memimpikan hal yang serupa? Dia tidak ingin terbangun lagi di atas ranjang dengan mata panas. Dia tidak ingin tersadar dari mimpi buruk lalu menemukan kenyataan bahwa dia memang ada di sana, sendirian.

Entahlah kenapa akhir-akhir ini dia terkesan terlalu melankolis. Barangkali karena pengaruh musim gugur?

Dia mengamati langit-langit kamarnya dengan lebih seksama –menghitung retakan-retakan kecil, noda bekas rembesan air hujan, memperhatikan bagian yang warna catnya sudah pudar, mengira-ira berapa luas langit-langit kamar itu, lalu berakhir dengan menjadikannya sebagai layar yang menampilkan kilasan-kilasan dari khayalannya. Dia seperti seorang sutradara yang tengah menonton film –film yang tidak pernah berhasil dibuat. Lama-lama kepalanya terasa berat, kemudian beban itu berpindah ke kelopak matanya yang juga sudah mulai redup. Seperti ada sebuah tali yang menarik kedua matanya dari bawah, makin lama makin kuat hingga dia tidak mampu bertahan.

Kegelapan pun mengambil alih.

Dia terbangun di tengah kegelapan lain. Hanya saja kegelapan itu tidak hening, tapi dipenuhi kekacauan –suara jeritan, bunyi benda-benda dihancurkan, kilatan-kilatan cahaya. Dia hanya terpaku di sana tanpa kuasa untuk bergerak atau mengatakan apapun di tengah hiruk pikuk itu. Bibir keringnya hanya bergerak-gerak tanpa bisa mengeluarkan suara.

Fokusnya kemudian terpusat pada dua entitas yang berada tidak jauh darinya, sekali lagi memunculkan getaran familiar yang menyesakkan seluruh sel-sel dalam tubuh. Ada rantai-rantai bergemerincing. Ada sesosok makhluk lain menggeliat liar dengan suara menggelegar.

"_Dia anak kita..."_

Suara itu begitu lemah.

"_Aku tidak ingin memberikan beban itu pada Naruto!"_

Sesuatu ingin berteriak dari dalam dirinya.

"_Untuk siapa? Negara ini? Desa ini? Kenapa Naruto harus berkorban untuk mereka semua? Kenapa kau harus berkorban untuk seseorang sepertiku?"_

Hanya air matanya yang mengalir turun pelan-pelan. Sesuatu dari dalam dirinya juga ditarik keluar pelan-pelan.

"_Karena kita adalah keluarga ninja."_

Kegelapan itu berubah menjadi pusaran hitam yang menghisap apapun yang ada di sana. Semuanya kabur perlahan-lahan, menjadi samar dan kemudian seperti cahaya melesat masuk ke dalam pusaran. Dia tidak akan bergerak dari sana sekalipun dia ingin. Pusaran hitam itu makin dekat, membuat surai pirangnya bergerak-gerak terkena hembusan angin kencang dari pusat kepekatannya.

Lehernya seperti dicekik sesuatu hingga nafasnya terasa makin berkurang.

Tangannya terulur, mencoba menggapai entah apa.

"Tidak. Jangan..."

Apa fungsinya bibir yang bisa bersuara sekarang?

"Tidak..."

Tubuhnya siap tertelan. Barangkali dia akan ikut menghilang. Barangkali dia bisa menjadi seberkas cahaya. Atau barangkali dia akan menjadi entitas yang tidak pernah memiliki eksistensi.

Sesuatu yang hangat menyambut uluran tangannya.

"Naruto."

Seperti ada sebuah suara yang datang dari jauh.

"Bangun, bodoh."

Sesuatu yang hangat itu kini menyentuh wajahnya, membuatnya seperti ditarik keluar dari kegelapan itu.

Matanya terbuka.

Nafasnya terengah dan dia sadar lehernya dibasahi keringat. Tapi bukan itu yang penting. Dia baru saja bangun dari mimpi buruk, tapi dia tidak sendirian.

Sepasang manik mata hitam menatapnya –seperti pusaran kegelapan yang baru saja dia lihat di dalam mimpi. Sama. Kedua mata itu pun menghisap apapun, apa saja yang tengah ditatap.

"Kau..."

Lampu kamarnya tidak dinyalakan, tapi dalam keremangan itu pun dia tidak perlu bertanya siapa sosok yang ada di depannya saat itu.

Jari-jari panjang yang bertengger di wajahnya bergerak mengusap perlahan. Dua biji mata obsidian tampak melunak. Sosok itu mendekat dan memberikan sebuah kehangatan lain yang tidak terucapkan lewat bibirnya.

Matanya terpejam tanpa sadar. Perasaan itu merasuk ke dalam sel-sel tubuhnya –menggetarkan, sedikit menepis kedinginan. Dia baru membuka mata usai kehangatan itu hilang bersamaan dengan kontak yang terputus.

Dua manik obsidian itu masih mengunci pandangannya.

Lalu bibir itu bergerak, berbisik mengatakan sesuatu.

Mendadak ada bunyi ketukan pintu dan dia berpaling ke arah sumber suara. Tiupan angin dari jendela yang terbuka ganti membelai wajahnya dengan hawa dingin. Dia mencari ke sekeliling, tapi tidak menemukan apapun selain dirinya sendiri.

Apakah dia baru saja bermimpi di dalam mimpi?

Tapi kehangatan itu terasa begitu nyata. Bisikan itu juga nyata menghampiri indra pendengarannya.

Untuk kedua kalinya malam itu, kepalanya kembali jatuh tertunduk.

Hampir saja matanya basah jika dia tidak mendengar kasak-kusuk di depan pintu kamar. Kepalanya menoleh ke arah pintu –heran. Dia beranjak turun dari ranjang, mengendap-endap dan mulai memasang sikap waspada. Bukankah dia yakin bahwa dia tinggal sendirian?

Tangannya meraih kenop pintu.

"Selamat ulang tahun!"

Teriakan itu menyambutnya, membuat kedua mata safirnya terbuka lebar. Tubuhnya disiram _confetti, _kertas warna-warni dan entahlah apa lagi. Lalu terdengar suara derai tawa sementara wajahnya masih menampakkan kebingungan.

"Kenapa dengan ekspresimu?"

Itu suara yang sangat akrab, yang dikenalinya sebagai milik Iruka-_sensei. _Dia berkedip dan berusaha fokus, menemukan sang guru tengah tertawa –barangkali menertawakannya. Kedua tangan Iruka-_sensei _memegang sebuah kue besar berlapis krim putih dengan beberapa irisan buah di atasnya. Lilin kecil warna-warni menyala dengan api menari-nari tertiup angin malam dari jendela kamar.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Naruto."

Dia tidak sendirian. Di depannya saat ini berdiri banyak sosok lain dengan wajah yang telah dia kenali. Kakashi-_sensei –_separuh wajah tersembunyi di balik masker dan tangan kanan memegang buku yang entah apa, Haruno Sakura –tengah berdebat dengan Yamanaka Ino mengenai tatanan rambut si gadis pirang yang menurutnya berantakan, Chouji yang ribut minta kue untuk segera dipotong, Nara Shikamaru –dengan rupa malasnya yang setengah mengantuk, Hyuuga Hinata –tersenyum malu-malu dengan pipi bersemu merah, Hyuuga Neji yang berwajah datar, Rock Lee –tengah bersemangat meniup terompet, Ten Ten yang mengomeli Lee karena terlalu berisik, Aburame Shino –ekspresi tersembunyi di balik kerah mantel dan kacamata hitam, lalu juga ada Inuzuka Kiba yang tengah berbicara dengan Akamaru.

Mereka ada di sana.

_Teman-temannya._

"Kalian…"

Pandangannya mengabur lagi karena ada air menggenang. Tapi kali ini senyuman lebar terkembang di bibir –sebuah senyum yang benar-benar muncul dari dalam hati.

"Terimakasih…"

Sebenarnya dia memang tidak pernah sendirian, bukan?

.

END

.

_Pendek, ya? Iya. Sudah begitu moment N. dikit banget dan barangkali tidak ada feelnya. Tapi fic ini saya tulis dalam waktu yang cukup lama *hari ini bahkan saya selesaikan di kantor sambil kerja*_

_Sebenarnya fic ini saya persiapkan sebagai birthday fic untuk naru, tapi baru 50%, saya kepentok wisudaan terus malah sakit. Alhasil saya gagal memenuhi deadline. Daripada mubazir, saya lanjutkan dengan sedikit modifikasi untuk ikutan event NS day hari ini *itupun dengan prompt yang saya paksakan. Haha* _

_Pokoknya keep love naru dan sasu, mau narusasu atau sasunaru juga tidak masalah karena bagi saya mereka adalah pairing yang fleksibel, bahkan di fic ini saya juga tidak menekankan mana seme mana uke-nya. Berikutnya saya bersiap untuk event Opposite Day tanggal 10 November. Semoga berhasil :)_

_Ya sudah lah ini fic pendek banget tapi authornya cuap-cuap terus T^T_

_Happy N.S. day 2014!_

.

**OMAKE**

**.**

Apartemennya memang sudah biasa berantakan, tapi kali ini tempat itu berkali-kali lipat lebih berantakan. Bungkus-bungkus makanan, piring, gelas, juga kaleng-kaleng minuman berserakan di mana-mana. Sofa dan meja sudah melenceng dari tempatnya yang semula. Beberapa tubuh tergeletak begitu saja di atas sofa itu atau di atas lantai –mendengkur dengan mata terpejam.

Dia adalah satu-satunya orang yang masih terjaga, duduk di dekat jendela dan memandang keluar pada langit yang sebentar lagi akan menyongsong fajar. Beberapa kerlip bintang yang mulai redup masih bisa dilihat. Dia menengadah pada langit, berpikir saat itu sudah tidak mungkin baginya untuk tidur. Tidak, bukan karena dia takut akan mendapatkan mimpi buruk, tapi karena sebentar lagi hari akan berganti menjadi pagi.

Kedua mata safirnya terpejam. Dia ingin mendengar suara itu lagi, bisikan yang didengarnya sesaat usai dia terbangun tadi.

"_Jangan menangis lagi."_

Bibirnya mengulas sebuah senyum tipis.


End file.
